SkullGreymon
Summary SkullGreymon is a Skeleton Digimon whose whole body has become nothing but bones. It was a Digimon that put too much importance on fighting, and as a result of its combat instinct it clung to life despite its body rotting away, becoming Skull Greymon. As Skull Greymon doesn't have even a scrap of intelligence to balance its combat instinct, its existence is a threat to other Digimon. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: '''SkullGreymon '''Origin: Digimon Gender: '''Genderless '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Ultimate level Virus Attribute Skeleton Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Pit Crusher, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Fire Manipulation (Can utilize the flames of the firewall in which are so powerful than they surpass the power of the purifying flames of the Dark Area. This is shown when Cerberumon who is immune to the effect of the Dark Area's Hellfire could not resist the flames of the Firewall), Plasma Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Body Control, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 7), can track enemies with his missiles, Resistance to Darkness Manipulation and Death Manipulation Attack Potency: '''At least '''Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Ultimate level Digimon should at least be comparable to the likes of Digitamamon) Speed: Relativistic with FTL 'combat speed (Comparable to and can fight with Ultimate level Digimon) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Tens of meters physically, hundreds of meters with missiles Standard Equipment: Missile from Spinal Cord Intelligence: Low, but is capable of sparring with foes such as Greymon Weaknesses: If he is hit too hard he may break apart or revert to a lower form. His intelligence can easily be worked around. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. SkullGreymon *'Ground Zero:' Shoots an organic missile from its spinal cord *'Oblivion Bird:' An evolved organic missile, Ground Zero, which has new tracking function and both its power and range have been significantly upgraded. *'Ground Zero Kai:' Rotates its entire head to covert itself into a missile silo before launching a stronger organic missile. *'Curse Breath:' Exhales purple smoke from its mouth that paralyzes an opponent. *'Skull Destroy:' Fires a missile that causes a toxic explosion. *'Death Nail:' Slashes the enemy with the claws of one hand. Greymon *'Mega Flame (Nova Blast/Nova Flame):' Spews ultra-high-temperature flames or a flame shot from its mouth to reduce everything to ashes. *'Great Antler (Great Horn Attack):' Impales the opponent on its horns. *'Tail Crash:' Slams its tail into the opponent. *'Bit Fire:' Breathes out a small ball of fire. *'Fire Wall:' Creates a wall of fire to stop enemy attacks. *'Horn Impulse:' Attacks the opponent with its horns. *'Fire Horn:' Attacks with a burning horn of fire. *'Acceleration Boost:' Can double to power of his next attacks. Growlmon *'Exhaust Flame:' Breathes out a scorching burst of flames with a roar. Has a chance to increase Attack Potency by 10%. *'Plasma Blade/Dragon Slash:' Charges the blades on its forearms with plasma and slices the enemy with them. *'Dino Kick:' Quickly jumps at foe, kicks them, then whips them with its tail *'Growl Claw:' Attacks using its huge claws. *'Howling:' Makes the enemy cower with a fierce howl. *'Raiden Blade:' Unleashes intense energy from its plasma blade. *'Pyro Blaster:' Breathes fire continuously. *'Dragon Spine:' Whips an enemy with its tail. *'Wolkenapalm II:' Causes an eruption to burn the opponent from below. *'Comet Hammer II:' Crushes the foe with falling rocks. *'Dramon Claw:' Slash 1 zone with claws filled with the power of a dragon. *'Mega Napalm:' Creates fire pillars with fireballs in 3 zones. *'Power Cutter:' Slash 2 zones with powerful quick crisscross attacks. *'Double Dramon Claw:' Slash 1 zone with powerful dragon claws. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: MetalGreymon (Digimon) MetalGreymon's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Antagonists Category:Skeletons Category:Virus Digimon Category:Dragons Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fear Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Undead Category:Tier 4